


Unintended

by CastielsBitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940's slang, Author does what they want, Crumb meaning jerk, Dish meaning cute, F/M, Fluff, I didn't mean crumb dish, Moonlight dancing, Muse songs because they're my favourite band so, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that would be weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsBitch/pseuds/CastielsBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader shows Bucky that you can dance to more than Glenn Miller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah.......I got this song stuck in my head and this is the result.  
> Enjoy :) Please kudos and comment because I love reading them so muchhhhhh

As the full moon shone through your kitchen window, the two of you danced like a candle flickering in the darkness.

Your record player hummed softly, singing a sweet tune. It was one of Bucky's favourites, Moonlight Serenade, that he insisted on playing for you even though you'd listened to it a thousand times before. Still, with those sweet puppy dog eyes and that childish grin, who could deny him the simple pleasures of life. 

Your hips swayed to the music against him, his hands warming them with a gentle grip that you rarely knew. But it was nice, and you knew from the look on his face that for once, he was truly content. It was times like this that you remembered why you loved him so much.

The song drew to a close, ending the record. You sighed as you detached yourself from his warm embrace and carefully removed the needle from the vintage vinyl.

"Oh, come on doll. Play it again. I don't want this night to end just yet" You heard Bucky say from behind you, feeling the heat from his breath on the back of your neck. It sent shivers down your spine and you giggled slightly in response as you felt him wrap his arms around your waist loosely.

"I'm going to play something different now, hun. But I promise you'll like it" 

You didn't need to turn around to see his reaction. The grumbled huff you heard was all you needed. Rolling your eyes, you slipped one of your favourite vinyls out of it's case and placed it on the turn table. You placed the needle on the right ring and turned it on. 

Suddenly, the room was alight with the sweet sounds of an acoustic guitar, the plucking of the strings putting a smile on your face similar to the one you got when you looked into Bucky's pale blue eyes. 

"You could be my unintended, choice to live my life extended,

You could be the one I'll always love"

You turned around and slowly walked over to Bucky, your arms stretched towards him with your palms up. He took your hands in his and kissed your knuckles, ever the gentleman.

"Care to cut a rug?" You asked, a small smirk upon your lips. 

"I'd be a drip not to" He chuckled as he placed on hand on your hip and the other on shoulder, bringing you in close once more. 

"I'll be there as soon as I can,

But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before"

Bucky's eyes closed at the last line, trying desperately not to think of his days in Hydra. All the bloodshed, all the time he'd lost, all the things he'd done. But that was gone now. He knew he could never go back and change the things he'd done, but this; in this moment, in the tiny living room of your apartment holding you so softly in his arms, he knew that things were far better than they had ever been.


End file.
